the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists
The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists is an upcoming role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS and the Wii U based off The Bully TV series. The game is currently scheduled for a 2016 release, however it is rumoured that it may come out later in 2015. Its plot revolves around Harry Smith's club The Black Foot Gang defeating nutty mainstreamers, teaming up with Morten Larsen and his cousins to do so. Blair Cameron also builds a time machine that sends them to the year 2026, in which an evil new ruler known as Queen Narciss has caused all of Volcanus to succumb to dumbed-down conformity and innocent people are suffering in order for her to achieve this. Now Harry, Morten, their friends and an unexpected partner must overthrow Queen Narciss and her obnoxious minions to restore Volcanus to its former glory. Development The original prototype for the game was a Horrid Assmunch spin-off called Norsk Assmunch: Attack of the Conformists, planned for release in summer 2015. This unreleased puzzle platformer would involve Norsk Assmunch rescuing his cousins, who would also become playable characters, from an evil crowd of conformists. When Horrid Assmunch was taken off-air the idea was shelved, then revived when its successor The Bully sprung to life. Here the game was converted into an RPG to add depth and more concepts. As the franchise was relatively new at the time, Harry Smith and several more major characters were incorporated into the game alongside Morten Larsen and his cousins, eventually gaining its current title The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Music Unlike The Bully TV series which features licensed music, music for The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists is original and will be composed by Dr Devil. The soundtrack blends genres such as nu metal, hip hop, speed metal, house, techno, EDM, chiptune, new age, breakbeat and drum 'n' bass. The first song to be released was Ärnesti Jukanpoika's theme, ''Häivy''. On May 23 2015, the tracks ''Pushin' Up Daisies'' (which plays in the file select and options screen) and ''Death Wish'' (which plays when a game over occurs) were released. On May 25 2015 ''Rave on Your Way'' was released, which will play when a character is on a journey. More music will be released in the near future. Trailer On May 4th 2015, a trailer of the game was revealed. It begins with many male mainstreamers surrounding the members of the Black Foot Gang until they can take it no longer and fight them off with punches, kicks and farts. Harry, David Marshall, Caleb McKinnon and Alan Ross strike poses in fighter outfits. Blair Cameron is then shown perfecting the construction of a time machine. He opens its door, causing a strange portal to open up inside it. Ärnesti Jukanpoika dashes towards the time machine carrying Edvard Andersson, who he throws into the portal. Morten, Bjørn Henriksen, Svörfuður Hilmarsson and the Black Foot Gang jump in after him. The time machine takes all of them to a destroyed town in the year 2026. Two fat people on super-fast mobility scooters zoom up to them and a huge silhouette of Queen Narciss appears in their headlights. The camera zooms in on the shadow until the screen is completely black, then the title and release date of the game both appear. Plot Prologue It's hometime at Colham High School and Harry Smith dashes into the corridors. He sees Darcie Cantor coming right towards him and chats her up, however she says she will only talk to him if he gets 1000 friends on Headbook, even though he doesn't have a Headbook account at all. Harry then notices everybody else is doing conformist stuff too, like talking about cheesy pop music! He rages and storms out of the school. After walking around Colham for a few minutes while smoking, he bumps into David Marshall and tells him about the shocking display of sheeping. David replies that conformity has always been around, but it's gotten so bad nowadays that he closed his Headbook account two months ago. Suddenly a conformist girl zooms up to the pair and chats to them in SMS language. Harry and David don't understand the majority of it and she strangely gets really mad, so the only option is to fight. David teaches Harry some skills he should know during battle, and he uses them to defeat the mainstreamer. More of them quickly arrive; Harry fends them all off. David ponders on why there are so many of them out today when the pair suddenly remember that a huge pop music festival is taking place at the CH4 Arena tonight! Chapter 1 Harry writes down a plan to bomb the CH4 arena, however a fishing hook grabs on to the paper containing his schemes and yanks it away! Harry and David scream as it zooms off far too quickly for them to catch. They conclude that Morten Larsen is snooping on their ideas again and rush to his house, bullying several conformists on the way. At Morten's house, Morten, Edvard Andersson, Bjørn Henriksen and Svörfuður Hilmarsson are reviewing Harry's plan. Edvard decides that instead of also affecting innocent parents and boyfriends of squealing mainstreamers, they could simply change everyone's mindsets using a plan he has devised. If they can sneak past the guards and screaming spectators, they can creep into the CH4 arena and mess up the recordings the performers lip-sync to, revealing that their gigs are all faked. That evening, Harry and David hijack the megaphone system and announce that all the pop artists are giving free kisses in the portaloos. All the conformists squeal and dash away while Morten, Bjørn and Svörfuður knock out guards and remaining bully girls; Edvard helps them through by taking control of restricted access doorways. Soon they reach the room storing CDs of the recorded 'performances' - all four of them scratch every single one of the discs and make a run for it. When the gigs start, the audio skips, revealing the duped antics to Volcanus! Chapter 2 With all the festival attendees hearing the lip-syncing exposure, they are finally boycotting pop culture and becoming individual. However, a new trend is taking off again - chavvy MCs! This is even worse than the pop stars; some other people are becoming even trashier just to follow the crowd! Caleb McKinnon and Alan Ross join the fray to defeat the new bling-driven freaks. Caleb McKinnon drives his fat scooter to Town bin Fart to take down The Binbag Crew, who are the pioneers of this stupid fad. Harry and David follow him on mobility scooters they stole from Fat Mart Colham while Alan cycles the entire route. Meanwhile the Nordics tackle the invasion around the Colham area. Around Town bin Fart, thugs are everywhere and battles are much tougher. After Harry, David, Caleb and Alan knock a few out, they get cornered in a council house kitchen by a huge gang of gun-wielding chavs. Death appears to be unavoidable...until David puts a will.i.steal CD in the microwave, and the four heroes escape before there is a huge explosion, destroying the rough mob. The police arrive, however they simply assume the chavs didn't know how to cook. Suddenly, a burberry-patterned spaceship flies overhead, lands and opens its doors. Many thugs rush in while Blair Cameron steps out. The doors seal shut before it zooms away, sending the chavs to the moon! The four finally reach The Binbag Crew. Several chavs are still watching, forcing the MCs to be tough and fight the protagonists. A boss battle begins, which Harry and his squadmates manage to conquer. The spectators drop their chavvy attitudes and become normal people when the conflict reveals The Binbag Crew aren't as manly as they appear. The heroes all return to Colham. Chapter 3 Blair leads the Black Foot Gang and the Nordics to his back garden, where he unveils a time machine he's finally perfected. It gives them a gateway to the year 2026, and the spaceship that got rid of many thugs in Town bin Fart in fact came from the future! Blair opens the machine's door - a strange portal is revealed inside. Suddenly Ärnesti Jukanpoika shows up and throws Edvard into the machine! Morten beats Ärnesti up, also getting shoved in. Everyone except Caleb, who can't get his fat scooter into the portal, takes the leap of faith to rescue Morten and Edvard. The Black Foot Gang land in future Superfit, which has been renamed 'Superfat', much to Alan's horror. Even worse, a glitch with the time machine has split them up from Bjørn and Svörfuður, and Morten and Edvard are nowhere to be seen amongst the crowds of fat people riding mobility scooters! These slobs are in fact proud of their weight due to a fat-glorifying fad that's taking over Volcanus. The transported heroes enter a newly opened Fat Mart that was formerly a huge gym. Here they take down the fatsos and steal their super-powered fat scooters so they can zoom away; they don't fancy checking out the new 'Hyperfat'. Meanwhile, Bjørn and Svörfuður end up in future Pewdstersund, which has been reduced to ruins. Morten and Edvard are still missing, so they head towards Loch Lock in the hope that the pair might be fishing there as usual. Suddenly they step on a hidden trapdoor on the outskirts of Pewdstersund and fall into a secret passageway! They must solve puzzles to open huge gates blocking the path leading to the end. Once they all get through, they reach a wooden door. Bjørn opens it to find Morten and Edvard resting in a huge room with computers set up, along with Edvard's future counterpart! Morten comforts present Edvard, who is reduced to tears over the destruction of Pewdstersund. His future version has things to explain though... He describes that in 2021, all of Volcanus was taken over by a wicked woman who goes by the name of Queen Narciss. She dictates everyone on the planet to conform to the latest fads and destroyed every single one of the philic settlements. Those who oppose her new laws are captured by her mainstream minions and executed in her huge castle, situated in Pop Town. All the other future Nordics have been killed, so future Edvard used a giant drill to dig two secret hideouts to escape death - the Pewdstersund passageway is one of them, with the other located in Gamerton. He fakes conformity whenever he leaves the hideaway to grab supplies. Future Edvard is working on bringing the conformists down by trying to corrupt the network linking them to Queen Narciss. He needs some supporters to kill her before everything can be restored to normal as his injured leg prevents him from fighting them directly. The present day Nordics have already fainted, though they will soon be able to communicate with future Edvard from afar using some high-tech mobile phone like devices he's given them. Chapter 4 The Black Foot Gang have used their fat scooters to reach Colham, which is also overrun with mainstreamers. One with a screen attached to his head dashes up to them, and a string of random emojis flashes up on the monitor. Alan shakes his head in confusion and even Blair can't make any sense of it. When the odd conformist realises they are not fellow mainstreamers because they don't understand the new 'emoji language', many poo emojis appear and he battles Harry's gang. Other similar ones are also overthrown along with some that are wielding tattoo guns. The Black Foot Gang hide in an old shed to rest, parking their mobility scooters in a nearby bush. Blair reminds Harry that the Nordics are still nowhere to be seen, so he tries calling Bjørn on his Eyephone, however he can't get reception as it has become outdated in the future. Suddenly they hear two mobility scooters zoom by and a yell of "This would never happen in Norway!" strangely in Morten's voice! Harry, David, Alan and Blair hop back on their mobility scooters and start a huge pursuit with the conformist riders that have wheeled metal crates containing the Nordics attached to their scooters. The Black Foot Gang dodge hand grenades and mines dropped by the mainstreamers. When they are near Happy Grasston (now Poppy Grammerton), Alan and Blair accidentally crash into each other, getting left behind. The chase continues all the way to Bumblewick and one conformist announces they are nearing Queen Narciss' castle. As it's now the last chance to save the Nordics, Harry digs a 50p coin out of his pocket and throws it at one of the scooters - it gets caught in one of the wheels and tips it over. The rider cracks his head open, the crate breaks apart...revealing Bjørn and Svörfuður! Harry stops to gather them up. However, the second one still speeds along while David's scooter is slowing down from an almost empty battery! David sucks lots and lots of air into his butt and pumps it out, performing the biggest fart he has ever let rip. He is propelled along at 200mph and sharply turns into the other conformist's scooter, knocking it over to free Morten and Edvard on the outskirts of Poowick. The rider somehow survives, so David finishes him off. Ten minutes later, everyone reunites as Alan and Blair eventually catch up. Bjørn is so frightened he snatches a controller device out of Blair's pocket and presses a green button on it, whisking them all back to the present. Chapter 5 As they return to Blair's back garden in the present, the Black Foot Gang and the Nordics are thankfully still together. Svörfuður explains that leaving the messed-up future has worked out in their favour as they now have a chance to gather some weapons. Everyone dashes off to their own houses to grab supplies. Soon, Morten and Edvard bump into Ärnesti Jukanpoika, who tries to attack them with a huge axe! Morten quickly picks Edvard up and attempts to flee, but Ärnesti calls Maarjo Mägi over to chase them. They have no choice but to fight the aggressive antagonists. After a tough battle, Morten and Edvard emerge victorious. Morten takes Ärnesti's axe and steals two knives from Maarjo's pocket. Meanwhile Harry returns home and runs into his garden. Mae MacDonald, Louisa McIntyre and Christine Peel yell at him for throwing dog poop at Mae's treehouse yesterday. He chucks some slugs he finds near the compost heap at all three of them, provoking them to come into Harry's garden and fight him, with Harry turning out successful. They shout "Screw you, Harry Smith!" before returning to the treehouse. Harry goes into the kitchen, where Grace Smith is making dinner. He lies to her that he went to David's house to watch a Zapper Rapper marathon - she strangely believes him. The family soon eats dinner. Later that evening, Harry takes a few knives from the kitchen and raids the cupboards while Grace, Liam and James Smith are distracted by a nature programme on the TV. The next morning, the Nordics get a call on their communication devices from future Edvard. He informs them that he has managed to read the messages Queen Narciss is sending to her minions - this helped him discover that a huge batch of supercharged selfie sticks is on its way to Fionaston by boat. The sticks can fire huge bolts of electricity, so if they reach Queen Narciss, the protagonists will have no chance of overthrowing her! The only way they can stop this happening is by redirecting the boat towards some unused sea forts near Omaita using a control panel in Fionaston Harbour. They can then use some amphibious mobility scooters stored near the harbour to head to the forts, which still have guns and ammo in them, to shoot and blow up the supply. Chapter 6 Morten phones Harry to tell him about the selfie stick danger and command him to round up David and Alan in Blair's garden. In the hall he bumps into Grace - he lies to her that he is going to Alan's house to watch a Horrid Henty marathon, though he must return home by six o'clock otherwise he will be grounded for a week! Thankfully it is quarter to nine, so he still has more than nine hours he can devote to whittling down Queen Narciss. He leaves, gathers up his battle partners and heads for Blair's garden, knocking out a few conformists. At their destination they meet up with Blair and the Nordics by the time machine. All the protagonists jump in again. Blair has fixed the glitch that separated everyone yesterday, so they end up together in future Lapeati. To avoid being spotted from Queen Narciss' gigantic castle, they sneak across the coastline on fat scooters until they reach Fionaston, defeating any mainstreamers they encounter. Fionaston Harbour is finally in sight. After knocking out two conformist guards, the heroes discover there are in fact two entrances to the main building housing the control panel! Harry and company enter the left door while Morten and his cousins go in through the door on the right. Many gates block the route leading further inside in both paths - the Black Foot Gang and the Nordics operate switches to open them on each other's passageways. They also destroy some solid yellow face emojis synthesised by the conformists. Soon the protagonists meet up in a huge hall that is now a hairdressers and tattoo parlour run by two mainstream men. One of them wielding a razor tries to shave off the sides of David's hair! Harry fights him with David helping out, then Blair and Alan finish him off. The other conformist tries to squirt hot ink at Morten and Edvard using his tattoo gun. The pair fight him, leaving Bjørn and Svörfuður to defeat him entirely. While Harry and his gang find amphibious mobility scooters nearby and start making their way to the sea forts, the Nordics see the control panel in another room. Edvard uses it to direct the concerned boat towards the forts - suddenly an alarm goes off and several more emojis zoom in, merging together to make up a giant princess emoji! Bjørn and Svörfuður destroy the monstrous creation while Morten guards Edvard. Meanwhile Harry's gang sneak into the sea forts. Giant fast treadmill belts stop Harry, David and Blair from entering, however Alan can run fast enough to reach the end of the belts and switch them off, happy to finally stretch his legs after so much fat scooter travel. Soon the boat comes along, the stationed heroes start shooting...until the boat and selfie sticks blow up! Chapter 7 After accomplishing their task, the Black Foot Gang and the Nordics cheer and meet up outside Fionaston Harbour. Suddenly Morten notices something glowing in a trouser pocket of one of the guards they knocked out earlier - he pulls it out, revealing it to be a shining pink fragment with part of an emoji message engraved on. Edvard calls his future version to ask what it could be. Future Edvard is delighted as he explains that it is part of a panel that unlocks a secret doorway at the back of Queen Narciss' castle. This panel was housed in Magmavik, which became overwhelmed with disease in the future along with all the settlements on the island of Barneyoiram. In 2023 there was a huge rumble heard close by. Everyone thought a volcano was about to erupt and flood the town with lava, so all the residents fled and one of Queen Narciss' minions grabbed the panel, however he tripped and smashed it on a pile of rocks. Due to the panic inspired by the possible eruption, only two fragments were retrieved by the conformists - the first is the one Morten picked up, and future Edvard stole the second from a mainstreamer and stored it away in his Gamerton hideout. The rest of the pieces are scattered around Magmavik, which is now uninhabited after many further outbreaks of disease. Suddenly a car drives past blaring a cheesy dance-pop song, reminding Harry to check if Anjuna-on-Beats is still thriving in this grim future. Vowing to restore his friend Patrick McCrae's paradise back to normal if conformists have taken it over, Harry and his gang head for Anjuna-on-Beats while the Nordics go to Magmavik to collect the panel pieces. After a long journey on fat scooters, the Black Foot Gang reaches Anjuna-on-Beats which, to their horror, has now been redeveloped into a pop music obsessed town where all the residents have autotune implanted in their voice boxes! They defeat a few conformist girls with hashtag shirts who try firing electricity at the protagonists with their mobile phones. A mainstream boy notices the fighting and tries to dazzle Harry's gang by brightening the neon lights covering every building. Harry uses his knife to quickly cut the cable connecting the lights to their main control panel, allowing the others to knock the boy out. Further into the town they hear several screams from a gigantic pop stadium building which was formerly the town's biggest nightclub. Shocked, they hurry towards the stadium and find an unguarded entrance at the side, though they are stopped by a high ledge none of them can climb. David eats a burrito he packed and does a fart big enough to propel him to the top. He finds a rope, hangs it over the ledge and ties it to a nearby hashtag sign, allowing the others to climb up. Upon opening the door, the gang take out a few conformists as they go through a series of rooms, getting closer and closer to the constant wails. Eventually they enter a secret chamber - present day Patrick McCrae is secured to the wall with thick rainbow rubber band chains, and two conformist men zap him over and over using tasers on chains tied to their ear gauges! A boss battle against the two obnoxious mainstreamers begins; the Black Foot Gang win, then Harry uses his knife to free Patrick, who collapses on the floor and cries over the conversion of Anjuna-on-Beats and the deaths of William McCrae and Euphoria Equals DJ. Once the heroes calm him down, he explains Ärnesti dragged him in the time machine too. Suddenly the macho manager of the stadium bursts in, raging over the commotion. Patrick pulls out his Eyephone and plays a euphoric trance track in an attempt to explain that music should be composed from the heart rather than churned out by money-grabbing businesses. The manager listens...but he instead decides to commercialise the tune! Patrick and Harry stop him by knocking him out in another boss fight, then dropping him down a manhole outside. The Black Foot Gang hop on some fat scooters to take Patrick to the Pewdstersund secret hideout, where he can recover from his trauma. Chapter 8 Meanwhile the Nordics travel on mobility scooters to the ruins of Poikaland, then dash to the coast. They find a wooden boat and row it to Barneyoiram, walking the rest of the way to Magmavik. Their search for the pieces begins - by solving many puzzles and from the use of Morten's fishing rod, they find most of the fragments hidden behind rocks, scattered around abandoned buildings and strangely inside dirty public toilets. Suddenly Edvard spots a pink glow coming from an old well. A rumble is heard from deep inside; as the heroes are concerned over what horrors could be lurking down there, daring Svörfuður is the only one brave enough to investigate. He climbs down some metal rungs oddly lining the well walls, finding a fragment at the bottom. He collects all the other pieces in a series of adjoining tunnels. A wall in one of the underground passages starts to crack, allowing lava to pour in! Svörfuður sprints back to the well and places the pieces in a rusty bucket he spots. Morten reels out the bucket filled with pink fragments while Svörfuður climbs back up. Now that all the parts of the panel are in the hands of the protagonists, the Nordics cheer. Abruptly a volcano erupts - lava spews out and a coconut-like object that was previously resting on a pile of rocks is launched towards Pedia. They all flee, return to their boat just in time and go back to Poikaland's ruins. Many hand emojis bounce up to them and snatch Bjørn's bag, which holds the fragments! The four heroes persue them on their scooters all the way to a massive lab used to synthesise emojis, which was previously Jalatwick's spa. After fighting off hoardes of emojis, they reach the centre of the lab. Some of the hand emojis that took Bjørn's bag split up to hold the Nordics to the wall while the others get the panel pieces out and put them together, noticing the last piece is not in the bag; this part is instead stored in future Edvard's Gamerton hideout although the conformists don't yet know this. Jalatwick's foot obsession is still in the atmosphere despite the town's destruction and is affecting the actions of the hand emojis, which remove each protagonist's shoes and socks. Most of the hands merge to make giant twin bunny girl emojis whilst the others let go of Morten, Edvard and Bjørn to charge at Svörfuður! Morten rushes over to drag them off, getting covered in the hands himself as he throws Svörfuður towards Bjørn, who is carrying Edvard. The troublesome hands pin Morten to the wall and start tickling his feet! One hand changes into a yellow face emoji wearing sunglasses, which says the other hands will only let him go if he confesses where the last piece is. Bjørn and Svörfuður try to free him, however the bunny girls block their way and the face charges at them - Edvard whacks it away with his crutch, provoking the gigantic girls to chuck Edvard into a nearby bin. Bjørn and Svörfuður engage in a boss battle with the bunny girls, which eventually break up into other random emojis. The two protagonists turn out successful, managing to save Morten just when he can't bear the tickling anymore and is seconds away from admitting the location of the final piece. With the area now safe, the Nordics put their shoes and socks back on, Morten gets his breath back, Svörfuður pulls Edvard out of the bin and Bjørn puts the fragments back in his bag. They then start their return journey to Pewdstersund. Future Edvard suddenly calls them, panicking... Chapter 9 As the Black Foot Gang and Patrick are travelling down a path bypassing McGarbage and McRubbish on their way back to Pewdstersund, the Nordics zoom up to tell them future Edvard messaged to inform them about yet another hazard. The coconut object that was launched to Pedia from the Magmavik eruption is a powerful bomb known as the Coconut of Death - it landed in Gamerton, the conformists picked it up and if it explodes, everything in the town including the last panel fragment will blow up! Patrick joins the Nordics who return the pieces they collected to Pewdstersund; Morten doesn't want to risk the crazed hand emojis coming back. Harry's club heads to Gamerton. Harry's jaw drops as he finds that everything intriguing about Gamerton is gone, and its new arcade machines are rigged to take people's money. In a nearby arcade, a conformist asks them if they want to play on a rigged stacker machine. Harry refuses and asks where all the Zapper Rapper games are, however the mainstreamer says that type of gaming is outdated. Harry flings him against the stacker, which shrinks the Black Foot Gang and sucks them in! As each mainstreamer plays on the machine, they only just miss the major prize line - instead a minor prize capsule drops down and breaks open, with the toy inside trying to attack the heroes. Eventually one minor prize (a sticky hand) grabs them and throws them into a portal, returning them to the arcade at normal size. Harry, who has been told the whereabouts of the hideout, leads on. The gang defeats mainstreamers on the journey to the final panel piece, hoping to collect it before the Coconut of Death explodes. Upon entering the hideout they land on a switch that causes a gigantic boulder to roll towards them! They dodge it by ducking into a hole leading to a room containing the Coconut of Death and three obnoxious boys who booby trapped the hideout. They shout insults at each other through headsets while playing a shooting game on the easiest difficulty. Alan sees a pink glow in one boy's pocket, sneaking up on him to grab the final fragment, which David hides in his hoodie's secret pocket. They all turn round, engaging in a boss battle with the protagonists. Soon one of the mainstreamers tries ending the fight by grabbing a cigarette lighter, getting ready to light the Coconut of Death... Suddenly a fishing hook snatches the lighter from the conformist's hand, stopping the coconut from exploding! The Nordics and Patrick rush in to deal the final blow. With their victory comes the last piece - as the protagonists cheer, an alarm goes off in the hideout. A gate drops, blocking off the exit. A macho conformist wearing only boxer shorts marches in, pointing a minigun loaded with tranquiliser darts at the heroes. He pulls the trigger to put them all to sleep temporarily before he picks up the Coconut of Death. Harry enters a dream... Chapter 10 Harry finds himself on top of clouds in the night sky, where the colurs of everything are distorted. He sees a TV set, which spits out three Fancy Hippos as it squeals "It's my turn to watch TV!" in James Smith's voice. He defeats the hippos, then Pauline and her Prancing Petunias jump out of the screen as the voice is heard again. Harry destroys the TV and the dancing flowers. James himself shows up in a chef's hat to command vegetables with legs to attack him. He gets rid of the vegetables before the two boys fall into a cold bath. Liam Smith drives past in the RustBucket 2000, telling them whoever is by the taps is in control of the water's temperature. Harry defeats James in the bath so he can have his turn to sit at the tap end and warm the water up. Just as Harry relaxes in the warm bath, Ärnesti Jukanpoika's manical laughter echoes in the distance. Ärnesti floats above the bath dropping knives which Harry manages to avoid. He hops out of the bath and walks past a white outline of Colham High School. He battles Catriona McMillan and two flying study books that fire maths symbols at him. He also knocks out Samuel Davidson, who throws random sports equipment at him. Liam shows up again in the RustBucket 2000, trying to stuff Harry in its boot so he can drive him home and lock him in the boiler room. Harry defeats him while evading his many bowling-related attacks. A loud fart is heard, the clouds start to turn green and Liam is whisked away by a sudden gust of smelly wind. Harry awakens deep in Queen Narciss' dungeon locked in a cell with David, who did a big fart in his face to wake him up. TBA Category:Video Games